Tales of the Spade Pirates
by Violetashes13
Summary: This is a 3 chapter special non-cannon story about Saria's life as First Mate of the Spade Pirates. This story will jump around a bit and also fill in some background information about Saria. This includes how she got her bounty and nickname. If you don't know who Saria is, please read "Demon Sword Saria" first. Thank you :)
1. The Spade Pirates are Born!

I let out a long drawn out sigh as I hung my arms over the side of the small boat. I heard my brother groan in annoyance and I felt him kick my side lightly.

"Saria, would you quit sighing. It's getting annoying." I turned my head slightly to glare at my freckled face older brother.

"I can't help that I'm bored so lay off, Ace." I stated grumpily at him.

Ace let out a sigh, "We just left Dawn Island only just an hour ago. It's going to take another hour or two to reach our destination." Ace informed.

"Don't remind me…you think Luffy will be okay?" I asked sincerely.

Ace was taken aback from the question but he soon recovered and gave me an assuring smile.

"Luffy will be just fine, he's our little brother after all." I let out a small smile and looked back out to the sea.

"Yeah, I already miss him and his crazy powers." I said chuckling slightly.

Ace let out a laugh, "Me too, especially when he launches himself and-"

"Dadan gets so mad!" I said in unison with Ace and both of us erupted into laughter.

Our laughter died down when an island came into view. I stood up quickly and the small boat rocked which caused Ace to hold on.

"Saria, careful! We're on a small boat remember!?" Ace yelled at me.

"Ace, I think we reached our destination." Ace turned his head and smirked seeing the island.

"So why do we have to stop here first?" I asked.

"Gramps gave me a letter the last time he came to visit us. The letter told me when I set out to sea to head here first and show this letter to a pawn shop owner named Dyce." I raised a brow at him.

"Why would you listen to a letter and from Grandpa of all people?" I asked confused.

Ace's mood suddenly soured and he glared at the floorboards of the boat. I instantly knew who the letter was from.

"It's from your dad, huh." I said softly.

Ace hated to be reminded of his father: Gol D. Roger, the famous King of the Pirates.

"I'm only going because my mother left something for me there too." Ace explained, looking up to meet me in the eye.

* * *

"Huh…you sure this is the place?" I asked my brother. In front of us was an old run down wooden shack with a faded sign labeled "Pawn Shop" and the sign looked like it was about to fall off.

"Pretty sure." Ace said uncertainly causing me to sweatdrop.

"Might as well head in…you first." I stated bluntly, turning to Ace.

Ace snapped his head towards me, "Why me!?" He yelled comically.

"It was your letter that brought us here, not mine." I noted.

Ace let out a sigh in defeat and looked back at the door.

"What's the matter, Captain? Scared?" I teased causing Ace's face to turn red from embarrassment.

"I am not scared!" Ace yelled at me and stormed through the front door of the shop.

"Too easy." I snickered and shook my head.

I followed my brother into the shop and I didn't think the inside could be worse than the outside, but I've been wrong before.

"This place is a pigsty, who could live with all this junk?" I asked critically and looking around.

"It's not junk, my dear." I nearly jumped out of my skin hearing a voice come from behind me.

"Now who's scared?" Ace mocked with a smirk. I glared at him and whacked Ace in the arm causing him to chuckle.

I turned back to face the man known as Dyce. He was elderly old man with some white strands of hair on top of his mostly bald head but he had a full on white beard. He was wearing a Hawaiian style shirt, brown khakis, sandals, and he had an old wooden cane.

"Are you Dyce?" Ace asked.

"Depends on who's asking." Dyce replied and slowly walked, hobbled, towards the shop's counter.

"My name is Portgas D. Ace." Dyce stopped and turned his head to Ace.

"Rouge and Roger's boy, huh and here I thought you were long dead considering who your father is. One moment, I'll be right back." Dyce turned his head back and walked into the back of the store.

"Well, he knows your parents so I guess this is the right place." I stated.

"Yeah…"

"Here we are." Dyce came back in with a small chest and a red beaded necklace sitting on top of the chest.

He set them on top of the counter and pushed them towards us.

"These are from your mother, the necklace belong to her." Dyce explained.

Ace carefully picked up the red beaded necklace and studied it for some time.

"What about the chest?" I asked, pointing to it.

"This chest had a specific note. Your mother doesn't want you opening this chest until your eighteenth birthday." Dyce informed.

"Looks like you have another year until you can open it." I informed Ace who was still looking at the necklace.

"Okay, since he's out of it…the letter he got also says there's something here for Ace from his father so where is it?" I asked.

"Ah, that gift is too big for my shop. Follow me." Dyce started to hobble his way out of the store.

Ace and I exchange glances and shrugged. Ace put the beaded necklace on and grabbed the small chest by its handles.

* * *

"Holy crap!? A ship!? Your dad's gift was a ship!?" I yelled excitedly seeing a decent size ship floating in the harbor.

"I've been keeping that beauty up and running for the past eighteen years. I guess Roger knew his boy would become a pirate like him someday." Dyce informed.

"Cool, the figure head is the best!" I said excitedly, looking at the horse figure head with flames behind it.

"I don't want it." I whirled around to face Ace after hearing those words come out of his mouth.

"Say what!?" I yelled, not believing my ears.

"I said, I don't want it, we can buy our own ship." Ace repeated.

"Oh no, no, no, no, NO! I don't think so! I'm telling you this as your sister and not as your First Mate! We ARE getting that ship! You have any idea how expensive ships are? Well I do and this one's free! No way are we passing this up!" I told Ace forcefully.

"Well I'm the Captain-"

"I don't care! Get. On. The. Ship." Every word I forcefully poked Ace's chest and glared daggers at him.

Ace gave me an unsettled look, he knew when I got like this to listen or else it's his head.

"Now!" Ace suddenly unfroze and scrambled towards the ship.

Dyce let out a deep bellowing laugh, "That's one feisty little First Mate you have there!" Dyce commented.

"Tell me about it…" Ace mumbled, sighing.

I boarded onto our new ship as Ace raised the anchor. The sails were already unfurled and ready to go.

"You two take care and remember the sea is a dangerous place." Dyce warned.

"We will, thanks Dyce!" Ace yelled out waving.

The new ship sailed out into the open sea and I steered the ship towards our next destination.

"So Ace, you haven't told me yet. What's the name of our crew?" I asked my brother who was leaning against the railing.

Ace let out a grin, "I was thinking along the lines of The Spade Pirates."

* * *

**To make things clear this is my version of how Ace got his ship and some other things and is not official. It's just something I thought of that made sense to me. We really have no idea how Ace got these so I took advantage of it. Stay tune for the next chapter: "Enter Fire Fist and Demon Sword!"**


	2. Enter Fire Fist and Demon Sword!

**6 Months Later **

I was leaning back in a chair with my feet propped up on the table in the Captain's quarters of the ship. I was currently eating an apple while reading the morning newspaper. Ace was sitting at his desk staring down the small chest in front of him. I could hear the murmur and laughter coming from the crew outside.

"You know staring at it isn't going to open it." I remarked as I turned a page.

I was met with silence. I leaned over in the chair, apple in my mouth and saw Ace was off in lala land.

"Ace…" Nothing, "Ace…Ace!" I yelled and threw my half eaten apple at him.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Ace demanded rubbing his head were the apple hit him.

"I was talking to you and you weren't listening! You're eighteen now just open the damn chest!" I remark and went back to reading.

"Hm…looks like that Pirate Hunter was at it again yesterday. He nailed a pirate with an eight million bounty. I swear this Roronoa Zoro guy seems like he got famous over night. What do you think, Ace?" I asked looking up from my newspaper.

Ace was still staring at the chest but the chest was open and Ace's eyes were wide.

"What is it?" I asked setting the newspaper down and walked over to Ace.

I froze and my eyes widen seeing what was inside the chest.

"No way…is that..?" I trailed off.

"A Devil Fruit." Ace finished for me.

Inside the chest was a round orange fruit and the design almost looked like flames.

"This is the gift your mom made you wait until you were eighteen for it? Wow, I've never seen a real live Devil Fruit before. I wonder what kind of power it has." I wondered out loud.

"It's called the Flame-Flame Fruit." I looked at Ace questionably.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"It was on a note inside the chest, apparently it gives the user the ability to turn into flames." Ace explained.

"Okay, now THAT sounds cool! Are you really going to eat it? You'll be like Luffy if you do meaning you can't swim." I asked.

"Captain, First Mate!" The door suddenly slammed open and one of the crew members stood in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" I asked in alert.

"There's an entire fleet of Navy Battleships surrounding us!" The crew member yelled in panic.

"You've got to be kidding, talk about crappy timing!" I cursed and stormed outside.

Sure enough there was an entire fleet of Navy Battleships surrounding the ship.

"Why is there so many of them?" One of the crew members asked.

"We're in the middle of a practice drill for the Marines and it looks like they're about to get real practice." I stated and gripped Kurogane's hilt with my right hand.

"So why aren't they shooting cannon balls at us? They have to see us." Another asked.

"They don't bring cannons on practice drills, saves ammunition." I informed.

"So what are we waiting for? We just gonna sit here and stare at them?" I turned my head to see Ace walking towards us with a smirk on his face.

"You want to face them? Our cannons can't reach that far and I'm the only one that can actually hit them." I remarked, raising a brow.

"Not anymore." My eyes widen realizing what Ace was talking about.

"No way…you ate it!?" I shouted with excitement.

"Not the best tasting thing I've ever had. Now why don't we test drive it?" Ace walked up to the railing and got into a fighting stance.

I watched in amazement as Ace's fist turned into flames. He reeled his arm back then punched forward and a large stream of flames shot out. I heard Marines shout and saw some jump overboard as the flames hit their deck and was burning them alive.

Our crew was cheering and yelling at Ace's new found powers. I let out a smirk and stepped up. The ringing of steel echoed through the air as I unsheathed Kurogane.

"My turn." I gripped Kurogane in my hand and pulled down my bandana. I then quickly used the railing to jump up into the air. I've been working on this move for years. Let's see if I can get it to work!

I lifted Kurogane above my head, "Sword Style: World's Strongest Slash!" I quickly jerked Kurogane downwards and a large blue long range slash emerged from it.

I gritted my teeth when I heard my right wrist crack and felt shooting pain going up through my arm. It feels like I either fractured or broke my wrist.

"Holy…" One of the crew members trailed off.

The slash seemed to cut through the sea and sliced through the entire fleet. Even I was surprised at what that slash did.

"Listen up!" We turned to Ace who wasn't directing that to us but to the Marines in the water.

"Remember this as the day you ran across Portgas D. Ace and Satsuma Saria of the Spade Pirates!" Ace announced and our crew erupted in laughter and cheers.

I let out a smirk as I held my injured wrist with my other hand. Something tells me the Navy wasn't going to let this slide.

**With Luffy**

"Luffy, look at this!" Dogra yelled as he ran to Luffy who was underneath his wooden shed.

"What is it?" Luffy asked standing up.

"Look at this, Ace and Saria are mentioned in the morning paper!" That immediately caught Luffy's attention.

"They are!?" Luffy yelled excitedly and grabbed the newspaper out of Dogra's hands.

"Ace and Saria made their names! Ha and Saria has a bounty!" Luffy yelled in amazement.

"A 60 million bounty on Saria, she now currently holds the highest bounty in the East Blue. I bet Ace has one too but the government doesn't want to reveal any vital information about him yet. Did you see their nicknames the government branded them with?" Dogra asked.

"Fire Fist Ace and Demon Sword Saria, Captain and First Mate of the Spade Pirates." Luffy read out loud then let out a grin.

"I can't wait to finish my training and catch up to them!" Luffy said determinedly.

**With Zoro**

"Big bro Zoro!" Zoro turned his head lazily seeing Johnny and Yosaku running over to him.

"Johnny, Yosaku what's up?" Zoro asked seeing his fellow bounty hunter friends.

"Big bro, look at this! It's a brand new bounty the government just released!" Johnny shouted frantically and practically shoved a wanted poster in Zoro's face.

Zoro grabbed the wanted poster and saw the picture was a girl not much younger than him with black hair tied in a pony tail with a blue-black bandana in her hair and electric blue eyes. The smirk on her face made him think that whoever this girl was enjoyed a good fight. He read the bottom and his eyes widen slightly then a smirk made its way on his face.

"Satsuma Saria, she's worth 60 million huh? What did she do?" Zoro ask.

"That's the thing! She apparently cut down an entire Navy Battleship fleet with just one strike of her sword!" Zoro's interest suddenly just peaked hearing that.

"The government is calling her Demon Sword and has labeled her as a very dangerous female swordsman!" Zoro looked back at the wanted poster in thought. He hasn't heard those two words together since Kuina.

**With Nami**

"You got to be kidding me! This girl has a higher bounty than Arlong!?" Nami exclaimed in shock.

"Hard to believe I know, this Demon Sword Saria is now officially the highest bounty holder in the East Blue. People are already calling her the Demon of the East Blue." Nojiko informed.

"Arlong's not going to be happy about this. He'll probably tighten up security around here. He won't put hiring a pirate to kill a pirate passed us." Nami stated.

**With Usopp**

"Yeah that's right. I taught Saria everything she knows. She really knows how to make her master proud!" Usopp lied to Kaya.

"Really? That's amazing Usopp!" Kaya said in amazement.

"It wasn't easy let me tell ya. She was so bad at holding a sword when I first met her. She'd be lost if I hadn't taken her under my wing. Let me tell ya, there was this one time when-" Usopp trailed off with his lie and Kaya laughed as he said his story.

**With Sanji**

"Demon of the East Blue huh?" Zeff read out loud from the newspaper.

"That's a bit fitting considering what she did." Patty stated.

"Don't insult a lady you bastard!" Patty went flying forward as a kick to the head hit him.

"And why not!? She deserves it after what she did! She's filthy pirate scum, not a lady!" Patty yelled outraged at his fellow cook.

"What did you say!? Sanji yelled and a fight between the two cooks emerged.

**With Chopper**

"Doctorine! Doctorine! Did you see the paper!?" Chopper yelled running into the medical room.

"Yes I saw it, that's one scary girl. I've never heard of a single swordsman taking down an entire fleet of Navy Battleships. Now that's a monster." Doctor Kureha informed Chopper.

"She doesn't look that scary." Chopper noted, looking at the wanted poster.

"Looks can be deceiving Chopper, and that smirk of hers tells otherwise too." Doctor Kureha pointed out

Chopper looked down at the wanted poster a second time. She looked like a normal human pirate in his eyes but everyone was so terrified of her and called her a "demon". He would never understand humans.

**With Robin**

"Interesting…" Robin mused as she finished reading the newspaper. This "Demon Sword" was proving to be a thorn in the Navy's side. They're bound to take action and when that happens Demon Sword won't be able to escape the government's hold.

**With Franky**

"Wow! Sixty million!? That's a lot for a first time bounty!" Franky exclaimed as he held the newspaper in front of his face.

"You think we can ever take her bounty if she comes to Water 7?" Zambai asked interested.

Franky let out a laugh, "Of course, we wouldn't be bounty hunters if we didn't!"

**With Mihawk**

Mihawk silently read the newspaper in front of him. He pulled out two bounty's that he has hiding behind the newspaper. A proud smile made its way on his face as he looked at the wanted poster labeled "Satsuma Saria".

"It seems you defied Garp's wishes of becoming a Marine didn't you, Saria." Mihawk murmured to himself then he pulled out the second the bounty that said "Portgas D. Ace".

This was a bounty that was only released to Marine officers, the Seven Warlords, and the Four Emperors. The World Government claimed it was to protect the safety of the civilians that they didn't find out. Mihawk found it funny how if they knew Saria's legal name was actually Monkey D. Saria and that she was taught by him, her bounty would be much higher and they wouldn't release it to the public.

"A 550 million bounty for the son of Roger…where did you find a captain like that Saria?" Mihawk questioned to himself.

Mihawk wouldn't say it out loud but he was worried for Saria's safety at that moment. Traveling with a captain that's related to the King of the Pirates, that's a very big target on their back right now. But he knew that Saria would say she could protect herself and that he shouldn't worry. Too bad though, a father is always worrying about his daughter no matter how strong she is.

* * *

**So we finally get to see the moment when Saria is given her nickname and bounty. I had to include Mihawk's reaction since none of you know the relationship between the two yet so I gave a sneak peek into it. You also get to find out Saria's real name is actually Monkey D. instead of Satsuma yet she goes by Satsuma. In time you'll find out why that is. Keep reading "Demon Sword Saria" to find out why ;). Stay tune for the final chapter in this mini-series: "A Sorrowful Goodbye."**


	3. A Sorrowful Goodbye

**2 Years and 6 Months Later**

I was packing up whatever I could into my bag while Ace watched me silently.

"You know you don't have to go. You can stay here with us." Ace spoke up softly.

"That's why I'm leaving Ace. I don't want to be a Whitebeard Pirate. I don't want to follow a captain I hardly know." I informed as I pulled the draw strings to close the bag.

"You know our crew is going to miss you. They still see you as their First Mate. I'm going to miss having my little sister around." Ace informed.

"I'm going to miss you and the guys too, but being part of this crew doesn't feel right. Whitebeard already agreed that I could leave. Honestly I think it's because he believes in the old superstitions of having a woman on board is bad luck." I stated and made my way up to the deck.

When I got to the upper deck I saw Marco standing by the railing waiting for me.

"Marco, you need something?" I asked, stopping in front of him.

"Just giving you words of wisdom, being alone in the Grand Line is dangerous so be careful." Marco informed.

"Are you and Ace working together to try and get me to stay?" I asked.

"No/Yes." I chuckled hearing that.

"The boat is down there waiting for you and here, you might need this." Marco said handing me a log pose.

"Aw thanks Marco, I didn't know you cared." I teased. My short time on this ship wasn't that bad when I was with Ace and Marco. Marco reminded me a lot of both Ace and Luffy.

"Yeah, yeah just hurry up and say your goodbyes." Marco retorted but his cheeks were stained red as he left.

Ace chuckled watching Marco leave then turned to me, "You know he has a crush on you right?"

"I figured that out the first day I came here." I informed and a silence fell over us.

I broke the awkwardness around us and wrapped my arms around his torso in a hug. I felt Ace wrap his arms around me and return the hug with a tight grip.

"I'm gonna miss you." I muttered. I felt tears prick my eyes but I forced them back. I wasn't going to cry in front of Ace.

"I'm gonna miss you too. You have my transponder snail's number right?" Ace asked as he rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"Yeah, I'll try to call you when I ever get the chance." We continued to hug for another minute before Ace let me go.

I jumped on top of the railing and took one last look at Ace, "Be careful." I told him.

"You too." Ace replied with a smile.

With that I jumped over the railing and landed on the small sail boat below. I unfurled the small sail and steered the boat towards the direction the log pose was pointing. I knew that after this point I couldn't look back or else I would have gone back.

**Weeks Later**

I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I rested for a bit after hammering next to a scorching hot forge. The small town's blacksmith let me use his forge to make more weapons for myself. That included trying a brand new prototype sword I've been wanting to try out. I wanted to see how a soft metal would do when forged with strong metal. Currently I was trying out titanium and steel, but we'll see how that goes.

"How's it going?" I turned my head to see the blacksmith, Chuck, walking towards me.

"So far so good, just taking a break." I told him with a small smile on my face.

"You know you're pretty skilled, who was your teacher?" Chuck asked as he reviewed over my work.

"A Bladesmith like me back in my home town in the East Blue." I informed.

"The East Blue? You sure are far from home. Oh speaking of the East Blue, they have a brand new pirate to add to their bounty list." Chuck said as he pulled out a newspaper from his back pocket.

"A new pirate huh?" I repeated as Chuck handed me the newspaper.

"They keep getting younger and younger. I swear becoming a pirate is now a trend with the youth." Chuck said disappointingly and walked away.

A smirk made its way onto my face as I read the newspaper.

"Monkey D. Luffy AKA "Straw Hat Luffy", has single handily taken down Buggy the Clown, Kuro of a Thousand Plans, Foul Play Krieg, and Arlong the Saw. He has been given a bounty of 30 million and is considered dangerous." I read off the newspaper and looked at the wanted poster printed on the page.

"Way to go little bro, you're finally a Pirate Captain. Let's see if you and your crew can make it to the Grand Line." I muttered to myself with a grin on my face.

**Meanwhile…**

"Achoo!" Luffy let out a large sneeze as he sat on the Going Merry's figurehead.

"Luffy come down from there if you're getting cold!" Nami scolded her captain.

"I'm not cold, I just sneezed cause I could." Luffy stated bluntly.

"That makes no sense!" Nami yelled comically.

"Maybe somebody's thinking of you." Usopp suggested.

"Don't tell me you actually believe tha…never mind I could see it." Nami stated.

"Who would be thinking of you Luffy?" Sanji asked out of curiosity…if it was a girl.

"I dunno." Luffy answered simply and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're kidding me, no one you can think of? Like friends, family?" Usopp asked.

Luffy thought for a minute then he let out a grin knowing exactly who might have: Saria. She was always the one telling him of that myth and could always tell if he was thinking of her.

"You figure it out?" Zoro asked seeing the look on his captain's face.

"Huh uh, a girl." Luffy answered, the grin still on his face.

"Oh…a girl I see…" Usopp trailed off then in unison the crew stopped their eyes widen. Did their captain just say what they think he just said?

"A girl!?" His crew yelled and their jaws literally dropped to the deck of the Merry.

"Yeah, what's so weird about that?" Luffy asked confused.

"It's not that it's weird it's just…just that we never really pegged you as that kind of guy." Nami admitted, choosing her words carefully.

"What kind of guy?" Luffy asked again, getting even more confused.

"You know the type of guy that left a very special lady behind." Sanji hinted.

Apparently something clicked in Luffy's head but he started to laugh causing the crew to become confused.

"Hold on, what's so funny?" Usopp asked.

"The girl I'm talking about isn't my girlfriend, she's my sister!" Luffy exclaimed with a grin on his face.

"Sister!?" Once again the crew was in shock.

"Luffy why didn't you tell us you have a sister!?" Sanji yelled glaring at the captain.

"Hey I know it's a shocker but why are you so mad Sanji?" Usopp asked confused.

"Because for all we know this idiot's sister could be the most beautiful woman in the East Blue and I not know it!" Sanji yelled.

"Hm…maybe that explains why she always got chased by boys when we were younger." Luffy pondered out loud.

"This is so not fair~!" Sanji whined, kneeling on the deck on his hands and knees.

"No, it's probably because of the pranks she pulled on them. Yep that's the one!" Luffy changed his mind and nodded his head with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

**With Saria**

"Achoo!" I sneezed and rubbed the bottom of my nose with my finger.

"You getting sick?" Chuck asked concerned.

"Nah, I'm good." I replied and returned back to my work. Of all times to be thinking of me Luffy, it has to be when I'm next to a scorching hot forge.

**END**

* * *

**There you have it folks! That's it for dabbling into Saria's past as the Spade Pirate's First Mate. We get to find out some more info such as a hint where Saria learned how to forge blades and how Marco has a slight crush on Saria ;) can't wait to see how that plays out when they meet the Whitebeard Pirates again. Thanks for reading and reviews on this is greatly appreciated. I loved to see how you guys thought of it!**


End file.
